


You are my world

by AgentEmCSquared



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Unethical Experimentation, asexual mice, biromantic brain, brain gets therapy, brain needs therapy, mentioned animal abuse, mild cartoon violence, panromantic pinky, they fall in love over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEmCSquared/pseuds/AgentEmCSquared
Summary: After a bit of to canon writing what will happen once Brain and Pinky start to get closer and learn more about each other. They meet some new mice friend along the way that helps them to not only get Brain help but also help them to discover their identity. Brain gets slightly jealous later on when Pinky gets close to another mice which he learns he doesn't have to worry about but it makes him question and rethink his feelings for Pinky. Pinky on the other hand is full of all kinds of love but can't quite tell the difference between platonic love and romantic when it comes to his dear friend Brain. Will he be able to help him and find the love they both so desire in each other?
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	You are my world

**Author's Note:**

> AY guess who's back writing? it's me hey there brinky rights

“So this is ACME labs huh? I’ve heard that you guys have just hired all your scientists. When do you all start?” A business man asked who had been in charge of said program.

“We will be in business soon. We already have one of our mice here. We are just waiting for the second one to arrive so we can begin our experiments” The manager replied going through a few shipments. 

“Very well then I can already see that this is going to our schedule then. When will the other mouse be arriving exactly?” He got some workers to unpack the last box and check on the first mouse. He had been in his caged for a week now to get used to the new environment since he was taken from the outdoors.

“We expect that he should arrive sometime tomorrow so we will let you know once he has arrived” She smiled a bit checking where it would be right now in shipping.

“Great! I will be on my way then. You all take care this will be the start of a new beginning to the human kind” He left receiving a call as he waved off.

Inside the lab in a small metal cage a lab mouse named Brain had been observing these humans. He wrote down some things on a small notepad and moved a few things in the cage.

“Hm so I am getting a roommate then apparently well I guess it could be worse. Who knows they could be of use to me if I am lucky and I will insure it with a happy warm welcome.” He hoped it would be of similar intelligence so that he could work with them and take over the world.

“Alright everyone we are done here for the day. We will pick up back here tomorrow to begin our experiments” They had left and turned off the lights leaving the lab all to the mouse.

“Well I’d better get some rest then even though I don’t want to it would be a good idea knowing what could happen tomorrow” He bundled up resting in the small sponge bed dozing off till morning.

When he awoke the lab was back in business with scientists all around. He stretched and drank some water after eating a food pellet. One of the scientists went to the cage to clean it up and check on Brain.

“Hey there little guy you are going to get your cagemate today so we must clean you up. We don’t want our new friend getting sick do we?” He grinned petting him then gave him a small wash eventually drying him and returned him to the cage.

“There we go all nice and clean. I think our main scientist is almost back with him so you should be nice okay?” He let him get comfy when he got the small box from the other scientist and moved it by the cage. He opened the box by the open cage door to let the mouse go in by his own.

“Poit! Wow what a trip! Narf!” He got out and walked around seeing the smaller mouse excited.

“Hello there new roommate! I am the Brain, it is nice to meet you, welcome to the lab and who am I meeting exactly?”

“Oh my! Hello Brain, I am Pinky, Narf. It is so nice to meet you what a lovely cage you got here” He smiled and looked around in awe. 

“Well good then get comfy quick then we will be here for quite a while and let's just say it won’t always be nice now where do you come from '' Hoping he was also altered to be smart but was hiding it under a nice demeanor. 

“Oh why the makeup department! Narf! I felt so pretty there but it’s nice to have a change sometimes it was rather itchy and I didn’t like what it did to my skin” So he was not smart very far from that indeed but at least he seemed nice. 

“Alright then, will you help me on my journey to take over the world?” He looked at Pinky with an evil smile and Pinky messed with some crayons.

“Oh goody! Sure thing Brain. We are gonna be such good friends, Narf!” he picked Brain up in a hug which had surprised him.

“Put me down now Pinky” With which he was let go, well rather dropped which got him a bit angry but he brushed it off lightly giving him the spare chance since he was new. That was how the two lab mice met and with further adventures soon to come we will see where this will take them.


End file.
